


I have to see you

by WolfKomoki



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: Clark uses the time travel ring that he was given to go back in time to see his father. Jonathan slowly gets used to these visits from Clark's future self as Clark makes frequent visits to the past to visit him. Chloe tries to convince Clark to take Jonathan to the future with him, but Clark refuses, afraid of what it will do to the timeline.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Smallville is owned by Warner Bros.

 

          Clark looked over the horizon as he stood on the roof of the daily planet, his black cape waving in the wind. He had cut off all his ties to the human side of him, except for Lois. Clark stared at the ring that had been given to him. With this ring, he could go back to any moment in time.

So, he took it back to a time when his father was alive.

         

          Clark slowly blinked as the farm appeared before him. Judging by the farm’s appearance, Clark’s past self was fourteen in this time.

          Jonathan had watched his fourteen-year-old son run away from the farm, completely shocked at finding out that he was an alien. Jonathan sighed. He knew he would be upset, but what else was he to do?

Clark watched as his younger self ran away upset, smiling at the memory of finding out his identity.

          Clark laughed at the memory now, wondering how he could have ever been that upset about his alien heritage. Clark stood there for a while before his younger self completely disappeared, and that’s when he slowly walked down the stairs of the farm. Eventually he got to the ground level to see Jonathan frantically calling his younger self.

Clark tapped his father’s shoulder, which caused him to shout as he looked over to him.

          “Jesus Dad, take it easy before you give yourself a heart attack.” Clark chuckled. Jonathan looked at Clark, remembering seeing his other self, run off, visibly upset. This Clark was a lot older than the Clark that he had seen run off.

          Clark was dressed in all black, including the cape. A large s was carved into the chest of the outfit. When Jonathan stared at Clark’s eyes, that hurt him most of all. Clark’s eyes were completely devoid of life, and a frown was etched on his face.

          “It’s good to see you Dad.” Clark smiled. Jonathan sighed when he saw just how broken his son was, or at least this version of him.

          “You’re talking like we’re never going to see each other again.” Jonathan chuckled.

          “I spent several nights thinking about coming here. The consequences, who I would be willing to lose for the trip back here.” Clark spoke. Jonathan didn’t know what had happened to his son, but whatever it was, had broken him.

          “Lose someone? Clark what are you talking about?” Jonathan asked with confusion.

          “Because of this ring around my finger, I was able to travel back here to see you.” Clark started to explain.

          “But why would you travel back in time to see me when you could just see me in your timeline?” Jonathan asked.

          “Because this is the only way that I can see you.” Clark sighed.

          “You’re not saying that I…I died are you?” Jonathan shrieked.

          “Ah, I forgot how quickly you always figured things out. It’s refreshing.” Clark chuckled.

          “What’s with the get up? You look ridiculous son.” Jonathan asked, trying not to laugh.

          “I didn’t know you were a fashion designer.” Clark laughed.

          “It’s my alter ego as The Blur when I’m not reporting at the Daily Planet.” Clark told him.

          “Ah, my younger self is coming back. I have to go.” Clark sighed as he used the ring to return to his current time.

          “Clark, Clark! Where did you go?” Chloe called from the ground. Clark slowly blinked as he realized that he was back in the proper timeline. Slowly he raced down from the roof as he went over to Chloe.

          “Chloe? What’s going on? Are you okay?” Clark asked with concern.

          “I was talking to you on the roof and then you disappeared! Where did you go?” Chloe shrieked.

          “Sorry Chloe. I had to go back and see my father again.” Clark told her.

          “Wait, you went back in time to see your father? Why didn’t you take him with you?” Chloe asked.

          “I couldn’t risk the effect on the past. If my father were never there to guide my younger self, who knows what he would have done?” Clark sighed.

          “But what if you take both of you?” Chloe suggested.

          Clark sighed and used the ring to go back to before he disappeared in front of Chloe.

          “Clark, Clark! Are you listening?” Chloe called.

          “Huh? Sorry I was a little distracted.” Clark apologized.

          “Is something bothering you Clark?” Chloe asked with concern.

          “You know I went back to see my father, and I thought it would make me feel better, but when I went back, it only made me want to stay so much more.” Clark sighed.

          “Right, but you couldn’t risk running into your younger self.” Chloe figured out.

          “Exactly. I’ve thought about using the ring to go back and save him, but I can’t lose anyone else. So, I figure this is the best way.” Clark sighed.

          “Couldn’t you take him with you to the future?” Chloe suggested.

          “See I thought of that, but what would that do to past me? What if I wake up one day, and the future is changed, including myself?” Clark told her.

          “But surely that wouldn’t matter with the you that you are now!” Chloe protested.

          “No Chloe, I can’t risk it. What if my younger self becomes Kal without him?” Clark protested.

          “Crap you’re right. Well then what are you going to do? Just go back and forth in time to see him?” Chloe asked.

          “I have the ring now, and this way I can still have him when I need him, without taking the risk of my younger self becoming Kal.” Clark smiled.

          “Okay, but you have to make sure that your younger self doesn’t see you. We don’t know what that would do to the timeline.” Chloe warned.

          “Yeah Chloe I get that. You know I could see the hurt in my dad’s eye when he saw what I’ve turned into. I could tell that it was hurting him.” Clark sighed.

          “Just give him time, I’m sure he’ll come around.” Chloe smiled.

 

 

 

 


End file.
